All At Once, Everything Is Different
by articcat621
Summary: Spending the holidays at Hogwarts after the war brings new feelings to light.


Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic. Written for mykesprit for the Smutty Claus Exchange 2018 on LJ.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **All At Once, Everything Is Different**

Hermione looked at Harry, who was currently holding his hot cocoa tightly and staring at the fireplace. She looked down at her own cocoa. "It's weird being here without Ron," she whispered. He was one of the few people who had elected not to return to Hogwarts for an 'eighth' year. Neville also chose not to attend.

"Well, Mrs Weasley still invited us over, but I just thought it would be tense with Ginny and Ron… and it's already going to be tough as it's the first Christmas without Fred." Harry frowned. He took a sip of his cocoa. "I know you and Ron split amicably, but Ginny is still furious with me for not picking things back up after the dust settled."

"It's been months," Hermione countered. "I love Ginny, but she needs to move on." Hermione frowned. "Besides, she's not really your type."

Harry arched a brow at her. "I have a type?"

Hermione shrugged. "I know it seems like you go after Quidditch players, but I don't think that's your thing."

"What do you think is my thing, then?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I don't know! I'm just saying, your other relationships never quite worked out."

"Well it could be because I was trying not to die during those times," Harry countered.

"Or they just weren't good matches," Hermione said, shrugging. She took a sip of her cocoa. "Did anyone else stay for Christmas? Everyone has been pretty scarce."

"Malfoy is around with a few other Slytherins, I think they're all cooped up in one of their rooms." Harry shrugged.

"Seamus and Dean are around though, as is Luna and Lavender…" Hermione mused. "Should we see if anyone wants to play a round of Monopoly?"

"That's a great idea!" Harry said, standing. "I'll go shout it up the stairs if you want to get the board out and ready."

"Sounds good," Hermione said, nodding. The group of students who were partaking in the optional 'eighth' year usually met up once a week to play a game of some sort. They alternated between Magical and Muggle games, but Monopoly was always a favourite. Standing, Hermione went up to her room to get the board game.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw that Lavender and Luna were all in the room. "Hey, Harry and I were interested in starting a game… would you guys care to join us?"

"Yes!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly, jumping up. "I was secretly hoping we'd get a game going."

Hermione grabbed the game and headed back down the stairs. She grinned when she saw that Seamus and Dean had joined Harry.

"I call being the tiara piece," Lavender said, sitting down on the sofa. "Sorry, Dean, I know you like to be the Gryffindor princess," she teased, snatching the piece from the box.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll be the top hat piece."

"Game on," Harry said, using his wand to magically set the board up to go. "Who wants to go first?"

"I think Hermione should since it's her game," Luna said, grinning.

"Okay, then." Hermione shook the dice in her hand and rolled.

* * *

Hermione glanced at Luna and Dean, who were currently cosying up, and Lavender and Seamus. Glancing around, she suddenly felt out of place. Standing, she shook her head. "I'm going for a walk," she announced. "Not currently feeling the game."

"I'll come with you," Harry said, standing too.

Blushing, Hermione nodded. She silently exited the Common Room, Harry trailing behind her.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"I just felt weird," Hermione said quietly. "Just needed a minute."

He stopped. "Do you want me to go back?" Harry asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

Hermione turned to face him. "Harry, don't be silly, you don't have to go."

"You just seem… off," Harry continued, following Hermione once she started walking again.

"It's just weird… seeing everyone be all cuddly and such," Hermione said with a shrug. She felt a bit silly that she was jealous of the others, but it did make her think about love.

Well, it made her think about Harry usually. She wasn't sure when she had noticed it, but suddenly, Harry wasn't just her best friend anymore. There was something else there, stirring beneath the surface, but she was afraid to act on it.

"Does that bother you?" Harry probed.

Hermione shrugged. "I… " She stopped walking again and turned to face Harry. "You know I'm not good about stuff like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Emotions, relationships…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "I'm good at books, Harry, not people."

"Don't be silly," Harry assured her. "I… Hermione, you're amazing at so many things."

She blushed, gently biting her lower lip. "Do you really think so, Harry?"

"Of course, I do," Harry told her, grinning. "You're smart, kind, brave, beautiful, am-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione interrupted, eyes wide. Hope blossomed in her chest.

Harry took a small step towards her. "So beautiful."

"Harry… I…"

He nodded, looking into her eyes. "I do, too, Hermione."

Leaning forward, she tentatively kissed Harry. Just a light peck on the lips, but it left her wanting more.

Pulling back slightly, Harry grinned. Looking around, he let out a laugh. "We're outside the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, goodness, we are," Hermione murmured, not realising the direction she had been walking.

"Should we go inside?"

Hermione took his hand and nodded. The Room revealed itself, and Harry and Hermione stepped inside. It was clear what the room had wanted for them - as they walked in and saw a roaring fire, and a large four-poster bed.

Not wanting to lose her nerve, Hermione pulled Harry towards the bed and sat on it. She gently nudged Harry to take a seat next to her, and he did.

Harry grinned before leaning in and kissing Hermione once more.

Hermione moaned against his lips. Kissing Harry had been unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was warm and so full of love… it felt like coming home after a long day.

Moaning, Harry deepened the kiss. His movements were hurried, but Hermione returned his eagerness.

Her hands reached up and tangled into his hair. Pulling him closer, she kissed him harder. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, sending chills down her spine. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Harry grinned slightly through their kiss. "Perfect," he murmured, before resuming their kiss. His hands snaked around her body, slipping into her skirt. He firmly grasped her butt, causing Hermione to let out a giggle.

Hermione bumped her hips forward, grinning mischievously when she felt his erection up against her. The feel of him sent a spark through her, causing her insides to tighten.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, pulling away slightly. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever felt more sure about anything before," Hermione told him honestly.

Harry nodded, his green eyes wide. "I feel the same."

"Make love to me, Harry," Hermione whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Make me yours."

Pulling away, Harry grinned as he traced the edge of her knickers where they cupped her arse. "You're beautiful," he muttered, before bending his head to bite the side of her neck.

Hermione let out a small yelp of surprise before moaning.

Harry rolled onto his side and repositioned himself so that Hermione was now lying beneath him on the large bed. He slid his hands down her arms, allowing his thumbs to brush against the side of her breasts. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

He placed his hands on her thighs, slowly running them up and under her skirt. He moaned when he found the fabric was already soaked from her arousal. Without any further ado, he pulled her blue knickers down.

Harry started placing kisses by Hermione's knee, slowly making his way upwards. With each tantalising kiss, Hermione shuddered. Her fingers laced in his hair, urging him up higher.

"Please, Harry," she whispered, desperate to feel his mouth on her.

"As you wish," he said, his tongue darting out and flicking her small nub. Hermione let out a low moan, pulling his head closer. She lifted her legs up and draped them over his shoulders, grinding her hips against his mouth.

"More," she moaned.

"Mmmmm," Harry mumbled, the vibrations sending tingles throughout her body. She continued to squirm against him, gently pulling on his hair every now and then. He pushed his tongue inside her, his nose now bumping her clitoris. After a few moments, Hermione let out a cry.

Her toes curled as the orgasm roared through her. She fell back on the bed, her back arching and her hips bucking. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as a soft moan left her lips.

"Harry," she whispered, as soon as she was able to speak. "I want you, inside me, now," she growled, pulling him upwards.

He moved on top of her, his hand slowly caressing her breast through her shirt. With a flick of his hand, he vanished their clothing. He then quickly cast a protection spell. The feel of his body on top of hers sent chills down her spine. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he pushed himself inside of her. Hermione hissed in pleasure.

Harry nibbled at her neck as he thrust his hips up roughly. She was so warm and tight… he wasn't going to last.

"Oh, Harry," she said, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. "Harry, Harry," she repeated his name over and over again.

He continued his swift movements, and with each sound that escaped her lips, the faster he moved. With one more thrust, Harry felt the tension that had been building in his back burst as he exploded. Hermione gasped at the feeling of him spilling into her. Reaching up, she clutched him tightly to her.

Harry collapsed against her. He remained silent as he panted against her neck. She took a deep breath and trailed her fingernails down his spinal cord. He shivered under her touch.

"I love you," she said firmly and surely, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione, I love you too," Harry said, kissing beneath her jawline. "I don't know how I didn't realise it sooner."

Hermione smiled. "Well, clearly we're not the brightest pair when it comes to relationships, but I want to make this work."

"Me too." Harry kissed her tenderly.

"We should get back to the Common Room," Hermione said, though she made no move to get up.

"We should… or we can stay here a while longer," Harry suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Grinning, Hermione nodded. "I like the sound of that."

Cuddling against her, Harry kissed her tenderly. "This might be the best Christmas ever."

Hermione laughed. "We'll have to see, but I have a feeling you'll be right."


End file.
